The FAYZ Londoners
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: Two boys, Moses and Pest, have been transferred to Coates Academy from London and they are in for that American treat when they move to see Caine, Diana and Drake's power. What will become of these two best friends? Please read and review! :) Rated T for strong language. A little romance too.


**Hello! So I've had a good thought and thought about having proper British Londoners with proper chav language come into Coates. Yes, I know that I'm being annoying with this whole British thing but I would like to do this partly because I'm British myself and I've met quite a lot of British people and also mainly because I LOVE writing about them since they are such interesting people. Again, sorry about that. To anyone who has watched 'Attack The Block' will understand how I got the names for my OCs, so I don't own the names. Watch the movie! It's brilliant and hilarious. They're real names, or Lucas, is made up since I don't know his first name. **

**I'm going to dedicate this fanfic to my best friend, NotebookNinja. Recently she has made a beautiful one-shot of how Lana dug a grave for Drake when he died and it's called 'The Last Grave'. She dedicated that to me and now I would like to return the favour. NN, you have been the best friend I've never had and those REALLY long PMs we send each other are those messages I will never forget. Thank you for being such a brilliant friend. :D**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own GONE or any of the other series. Strong language in there. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful cold November month. Coates and Perdido were two separate schools that rowed amongst themselves. In room 132, where the class 'History' was about to begin shortly, sat three bullies, Caine, Diana and Drake. Caine was trying helplessly at chatting Diana up but Diana neglected him and propped her head with her elbows on the desk, looking bored as ever. Drake sat with his legs out in front of him, his blazer sleeves rolled up to his elbows and throwing paper aeroplanes and spit balls at people, enjoying the small moans and 'Ouches!' emanating from the class, giving Drake a secret glare.

The class was either chatting or writing something down; otherwise it was just a normal day at any school. Mr Fletcher, the history teacher, was running late by 2 minutes and soon the door flung open to reveal, not only the teacher but two other students that no-one had ever seen before. The class's rowdiness had died down and soon every pair of young eyes faced the door.

The two students were two boys; they were tall but not freakishly tall. Both wore the Coates' uniform but in a messy and disobeying manner. One, who was white, wore a grey woolly hat with long grey tassels so nobody could see what his hair looked like but peeking out from the back of his head there were blondish brownish curls. He wore the dirty mahogany blazer like everyone else and wore a tie that was slung messily over his collar. He wore black Converse sneakers that wear worn and old and he wore loose jeans rather than the schools' grey trousers. He was rather handsome in a hiding and dark way and he constantly plastered on a cheeky smile that seemed to mock the rest of the class.

The other boy was African but he had a very serious expression on his face and it was lean and built. He had three deep and jarred scratch marks building in from the left side of his face, most of the damage was hidden as he was wearing a black cap and his eyes were dark and scanning the room. He wore the Coates uniform correctly but he too from the waist down wore loose jeans and sneakers. He seemed to be the serious one.

The one with the tassels seemed to speak first.

"Oi, some shithole they put us in, innit?" His accent seemed slurred and familiar. His language too was completely different. That earned a small and quiet jeer from his friend. But he was quite loud anyway.

"Trust, bruv, dese people are Americans, innit? So they are like a whole different species than us Londoners, blud." Generally, people would roll their eyes but some just eavesdropped more on their conversation. There were narrowing of eyes and lustful eyes from the girls. Either way, everyone never left their attention on them.

A clap of hands brought their attention on the teacher.

"Right," Mr Fletcher said in his nasal voice, "We've got some new students today, Moses Jaleper and Lucas Cunningham." Lucas, the one with the tassels, spoke,

"No, no, bruv, I don't answer to Lucas anymore. It's Pest, innit?" Moses still kept a straight face and examined the room carefully, taking in the details of every student.

There were some sniggers after 'Pest' announced his name. But then again, why laugh when there are kids with weird names like Paint and Bug? Mr Fletcher cleared his throat nervously and shuffled around with his tie. "Right, well. Pest I would like you to seat between Drake and Diana over there please. And Moses please seat there, next to Andrew." Pest swaggered his way to the back of the class and sat down lazily whilst Moses shot a daring and dangerous look to Andrew before seating down.

Drake had edged away from Pest but Diana kept still and continued to file her blood-red painted nails. Pest smelt of smoke and something sweet, thought Diana. It may have been suffocating to some people but to Diana it was attracting. It didn't smell of desperation but of something natural. Normally boys would actually be bothered to put on strong cologne but he didn't seem at all.

"Alright, settle down. Take out your text books to page number…" Nobody paid any attention after that. He was an eager teacher so he mostly did the work for you and all anyone had to do was write small notes down. Pest too had spread out his legs in front of him and lay back in his chair, rocking back and forth like Drake. Drake had become annoyed and edged further away from him but Pest took no notice of him but eyed Diana carefully, taking in her feminine curves and short skirt. Diana was used to that sort of attention.

Caine was fuming next to Diana; he did take notice of what Pest was doing and was trying to control himself from having a breakdown and show his recent power to the public. Diana smirked at him.

The class stayed like that, letting Mr Fletcher's words roam around them and sleep. Moses had stayed in his seat stock still and had only moved when he needed adjust his position slightly. He had nothing on the desk and only kept his hands clasped together on his lap and stared at the board without interest. Dekka, seeing as she is quite similar to Moses, eyed him closely without getting caught. But it was only for a moment before she returned back to the drawing board.

Nobody made such sound that could attract awareness to others around them. It was quiet apart from Caine's often mutters. Soon, the bell had rung and Drake had swiftly left the room before anyone else along with Caine and Diana trailing behind him. Drake took a huge gasp of air after leaving but Diana just rolled her eyes. Pest and Moses left together to their room as they were roomed together.

"Did you get a reading, Diana?" Caine started. Diana sighed, "No, Caine. You would know since you were puffing up beside me and watching his every move."

Out of nowhere, Drake had said, "Jesus, he smelt so bad! Like weed mixed with honey." Diana shook her head, "Drake, don't be an idiot. He smelt fine and at least he smelt better than you ever did." Her lips curled up into a knowing smirk and Drake's brow furrowed angrily.

"Ok, so did you at least get that Moses guy's reading?" Caine said with desperation. "Fuck, Caine! I was right next to you! I didn't even get a fraction near him. What did you expect?" Caine cursed under his breath and spoke lowly, "Di, figure something out, it's break now so you have twenty minutes to find out about one guy. Go."

Diana narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Don't you fucking dare call me Di ever again." She flicked her hair away from him and strutted away from the two twisted boys, Drake's hatred filled eyes burning through her back.

Diana walked towards the main office; got the history text book Pest had left on his desk from her bag and knocked on the door. "Yes, Miss Ladris?" Diana held her nose up high and confidently said, "I would like to know Lucas and Moses' room number, Lucas left his text book from Mr Fletcher."

"219, Miss Ladris, don't get into trouble with those boys." Diana scoffed and turned away from the offending lady. Diana checked the time on her phone and wasted five minutes already. She cursed quietly and climbed up the stairs to the third floor of Coates Academy and scanned the door numbers. 215, 216, 217, 218… Ah hah! 219. She was going to have fun with Pest first, she thought.

Diana rapped on the door three times with her knuckle and waited patiently and a few seconds later, Moses had opened the door with a pissed look on his face.

"What?" He said in his deep voice. "I'd like to see Pest, please." He sighed and called out for Pest. "Oi, Pest, bruv. Some babe wants to see you. I'm leaving to the canteen anyway, bruv." Perfect, Diana thought. He's alone.

His face turned to Diana and inspected her carefully from head to toe. Diana glared at him. "So what's your name?" He asked with a touch of rudeness. "Diana. Diana Ladris." She stuck out a hand. Moses hesitantly shook it and two bars appeared in her head the minute his warm hand touched hers. She smiled slyly and Pest appeared at the door, Moses left in confusion and Pest began to examine like her like he did before.

"What's your name again, bruv?" He started after a long second, "Diana Ladris. I'm guessing your Pest, right?" "Yeah, yeah…" His voice was only slightly broken, deep but yet still in his child form. Diana hid a smirk. "So can I come in?" He snapped out of his daydream and opened the door further to let her through, Diana elegantly slipped through and immediately handed him his text book.

"You left this on your desk and since no-one bothered to give it to you, I picked it up." She gave him a genuine smile, something she rarely gives to people.

He closed the door, "Ok, cool, bruv. But why are you really here?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and I edged slightly closer.

"I noticed you were staring at me." She said seductively, whispering it and soon she was as close enough to let their chests brush against each other's. He escaped a moan as her fingers entwined with his. Immediately she felt her powers radiate within her and sensed a one bar that was still growing. She knew that this was all she was there for but she couldn't help feel that passion for the boy and wanted to continue to play the game. He was nervous and she could tell.

"Uh, yeah, I was cuz but you know, I won't do it again, innit." Diana had let a slow moan escape from her as she pressed firmer against his built chest. "I liked it." Soon, Pest was beginning to grow desperate and impatient and had pushed his soft lips onto hers and they began to kiss passionately with only ten minutes to spare before the next class began. She pushed him against the door and locked it whilst still kissing. She had lay one hand sprawled on his chest and one hand feeling his hair underneath his hat. Pest knew that he vowed never to let anyone to touch his hair but he let her since it was the first time he had kissed a girl like that.

Pest moved from her lips and began to kiss softly down her neck and throat, pushing her to a wall and feeling her up and down, the textbook already forgotten. Pest was enjoying it but he took that deep sucky feeling that something is wrong with this and so he lightly pushed her away only causing her to move down to his neck. He fell into a trance and let the girl do her thing whilst he had opened buttons of her school shirt gradually through the process.

Diana had moved her hand on his chest down to his jeans zip and Pest had cupped her breast, but soon their session was over as Moses had cried outside, "Oi, fam, we're gonna be late for Maths, innit." He had banged on the door several times before Pest had broken apart from her.

"Fucking shit…" Pest muttered under his breath and had took his hat fallen earlier and hastily slid it on his slightly curly hair. Diana had too muttered under her breath and buttoned up her shirt and re-applied her lip gloss. She smiled at Pest to which he blushed back. "Bruv, are you still with that girl, man?" Pest replied with, "Bruv, wait, I'm on the loo, innit." He shrugged at Diana and had placed a gentle kiss on her lips to which she slowly kissed back.

"I have to go." She whispered and smiled slowly at remembering the small scene with him. Pest nodded and opened the door which revealed a boy with an angry expression, Diana slid out of the room like a snake and had apologised quickly to Moses. She scuttled out the corridor with her skirt swishing to and fro behind her.

Moses looked surprised and then smiled like he knew what happened when he was gone. "Fam, tell me what happened. Was she on your balls when I left like ten minutes ago?" "Fuck no, bruv. I ain't like that. She just forgot to give me my textbook so she gave it to me, blud. Believe."

"It took her long enough, right, bruv? Something happened." He sucked his teeth, a normal thing that happens in London. Pest smiled secretly and just said, "You have no idea, bruv." Pest snuck out a piece of weed and began to smoke, offering his best friend one which he accepted. They walked down the hall way smoking the rest of the way to their next class, letting their trail of smoke wander behind them.

"What did you get, Diana?" Caine asked, biting away at his thumb. "Moses is a two bar and Pest is a one bar but both are still growing."

"Wow. The infamous Diana Ladris has managed to read two people in twenty minutes. What a record. Let's give her a round of applause." Drake said drily, smiling and showing off his shark like features.

"Shut up, Merwin." Diana said, moving her brown piercing gaze at Drake. "No comeback? Aw. Did Diana do something bad in these twenty minutes?" Drake said as if talking to a five year old. That caught Caine's attention and he examined her body language. She was nervous but had kept it hidden.

"Did you do something bad, Diana?" Caine had enunciated each word, putting in the effect of danger. For a long three seconds, she said nothing and soon her life was saved by the bell. "Well, gotta run to class, see you at lunch!" Both pairs of eyes followed her as she exited the cafeteria.

**Here you guys go! I hope you liked that and I'm sorry if it's short. I hope NN liked that too. ;) Do watch 'Attack The Block', it is really an amazing movie and you'll laugh your head off watching it. If you have watched it, I'm sorry if I have used their names and their appearances in this, sorry about that. Again I hope you liked this. Please Read and Review! **


End file.
